The Badge and The Bulge
by badfanfictionaire
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! A Hardston fic - Ryan's having a hard time concealing his feelings for Mike, but it seems Mike might feel the same way about Ryan after all. [This is an AU where Claire did die.] (PS: I'm co-writing this fic with a friend, let us know how you like it!) Also, thank you to Cat for suggesting this be posted on archiveofourown, it is now up!
1. My Mike

Ryan had always had a thing for blonds, and after Claire died his fixation shifted to a new target, one even he hadn't expected: his young partner, Mike, with those pretty blue eyes. Ryan couldn't help himself. Mike was so hot when he wore that badge. It was so hard to conceal how he felt, even to himself.

Ryan looked out the window, thinking. He tried not to look at Mike while they drove together to the crime scene. It was hard to think about anything else except Mike's strong hands on the wheel and how close their knees were. Ryan's pacemaker almost failed when Mike took a break from the road to glance at him.

"Ryan, why are you staring?" Mike questioned in his naturally sultry voice.

"Hmm? What? I wasn't staring," Ryan choked, "I was just planning."

_Planning our wedding._

Ryan's attention was stolen by the sudden shots fired in their direction. Mike swerved. Their knees touched but Ryan didn't have time to think about that right now. Mike pulled over and they both got behind the car and assumed a defensive positions, guns drawn.

"Ryan, cover me!" Mike demanded.

Ryan was more than willing to oblige.

Mike started to make his way across the street when Ryan spotted the sniper. There was no time to warn him. Ryan couldn't let his world collapse around him again, he had to save Mike, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Without thinking Ryan hurled himself at Mike's muscular body. This is not how he imagined their first physical encounter would be.

"What the-" Mike started.

"Sniper, stay down!" Ryan yelled.

Quickly he covered Mike's body with his own in a protective manner simultaneously taking aim at the sniper.

"No one hurts my Mike," Ryan whispered, hoping Mike wouldn't hear, as he shot the sniper in the head.

Ryan was now painfully aware of their two warm bodies pressed against each other.

Mike looked shockingly at Ryan.

"Nice aim, but what the fuck was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Ryan responded.

"_My Mike?"_ Mike inquired.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Ryan breathed, staring into those ocean eyes.

Mike looked away for a second, as if the danger was not gone. And that's when Ryan noticed a bulge beneath him.

"It appears I am," Mike smiled.


	2. A New Meaning to Partner

Ryan can't take his eyes off of the bulging mass that is right below him. Mike's breathing begins to grow increasingly labored, Ryan can sense something is about to happen.

"Ryan, we're in public," Mike gasps.

"Does it look like I care," Ryan asks, not caring for an answer. With an animalistic eagerness Ryan tears off the fabric that separates him from Mike's glorious cock.

Mike glanced down at his naked self, "I've waited for this for so long." He pulls Ryan's face to his, placing a passionate kiss upon his lips.

"Well lets not waste time then," Ryan pants, beginning to drag his lips down Mike's goody-trail.

Mike gasps as Ryan's face ventures towards the South Pole. Ryan's lips slowly found their way to to the tip of Mike's erect penis. Ryan hungrily licked at Mike's tip while caressing his balls tenderly, and took the rest of him in his mouth.

Ryan heard a moan escape Mike's lips. "Oh Ryan…"

Ryan quickened his pace, as Mike took hold of Ryan's hair tugging gently to brace himself.

Ryan was having a hard time fitting all of Mike's package into his mouth, but his partner's bucking hips and louder shouting of his name signaled he was close. Ryan kept up his pace, and felt a sudden burst of salty warmness pool in his mouth.

Ryan looked at Mike and swallowed gratefully, with a wink.

Mike stared at Ryan, in a daze of the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Get up," Mike grunted authoritatively.

Ryan was taken aback, but doesn't object. He stood and helped the weary Mike to his feet, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Mike smiled, "I can taste on myself on you… And I want you in me."

That could be arranged.

Ryan whipped Mike's body around, and bent him over the hood of the car. It took him no time at all to release himself from his jeans.

"Ready?" Ryan purred.

"Always," Mike whispered, turning his head to make eye contact.

Ryan fingers found what they were looking for and he quickly entered.

He began with slow, calculated thrusts.

"Harder," Mike pleaded.

"How bad do you want it?" Ryan teased.

"Just fuck me hard, Ryan."

Ryan obliged and began pounding Mike's firm butt with his own body; Mike slapping the car's hood with each thrust.

Finally, with one last push Ryan found his release and slowly withdrew, panting.

Mike's body drooped onto the hood of the car, and Ryan stood breathless behind him.

"We should go," Mike murmurs after a moment of catching his breath.

Ryan helps Mike into his pants before readjusting his own.

"One more thing." Ryan smiled. He pulled Mike in for one last sensual kiss.

There was a new meaning to the term partner now.


	3. Hungry

Ryan and Mike headed back to the FBI headquarters to fill out the necessary paperwork for their case. The two of them sat filling out forms, shooting each other glances, until eventually the office was empty. Ryan's stomach growled loudly, and Mike laughed.

"Hungry?" Mike asked, "I can make you dinner at my place."

Ryan licked his lips, hungrily in every sense of the word.

Mike offered to drive, and Ryan accepted enthusiastically. Mike opened the door for Ryan, like a true gentlemen. In passing Ryan gave Mike a light kiss on his cheek. Mike lead the way to the kitchen. Ryan took a seat at the counter so he could admire Mike while he cooked.

"What are you in the mood for?" Mike asked playfully.

"As in food?" Ryan smiled, "For now pasta is fine."

"I can do that," Mike replied.

As Mike began to prepare dinner, Ryan couldn't help but stare at his butt. His partner's physique was so sexy, and Ryan couldn't believe it was all his. Mike noticed Ryan starring in the reflection on the microwave, "Like what you see?"

I'd like it better if it wasn't obscured by clothes.

Ryan let out an embarrassed laugh and looked away.

"It's getting kind of warm in here," Mike teased, as he lifted his shirt off, slowly revealing that tone body that Ryan so desperately needed against him.

Finally the pasta was done, and Mike presented it on a plate with sauce, to Ryan. He joined him at the counter, being sure to brush his knee gently against Ryan's. "Be careful, it's hot," he said with a wink.

The two men laughed and talked all through their dinner. When they were finished Ryan put the plates in the sink. He felt Mike come up behind him, and put his hands around his waist. Mike kissed his neck tenderly. "Ryan," he breathed.

"Bedroom?" Ryan asked.

"Fuck yes," Mike groaned. Ryan put the dish down, allowing Mike to take his hand and lead him into the bedroom.


	4. Handcuffs and Thrusting

Mike led Ryan quickly to the bedroom and they quickly shed the rest of their clothing. After they disrobed, their lips with a passionate force. Ryan's tongue begged permission to enter Mike's sumptuous mouth. It was granted.

"You're a dirty cop, Ryan," Mike breathed and smiled between moans.

"If I'm so naughty why don't you punish me?" Ryan responded playfully.

Mike pulled away and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a drawer and took out a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

"Get the fuck on the bed," Mike ordered.

"Yes, officer," Ryan whimpered, feeling his dick grow hard. Ryan got on the bed and went on all fours.

"Do you know what your crime is?" Mike asked, biting his lip. He almost couldn't contain himself. Ryan was so hot and ready for him. He held it together, it would be worth it.

"Tell me," Ryan said, eyeing Mike's erection hungrily.

"Well," Mike said, starting to circle the bed, twirling the handcuffs around his finger, "You're carrying an unlicensed weapon. I'm going to have to take care of it." Mike let his eyes drift down to Ryan's enlarged cock.

Ryan let out a laugh at Mike's playful banter.

"No laughing," Mike ordered. He pushed Ryan's shoulders, forcing him into a kneeling position. "Hands," Mike said. Ryan gave them to him and Mike slapped the cuffs on hard. "Are you going to beg me to let you go? Or are you going to face your punishment like a man?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Do your worst," Ryan said, keeping fierce eye contact. He then turned and leaned over, bracing himself against the headboard and allowing Mike access to him.

Mike got on the bed behind Ryan. He spread Ryan's cheeks, fingers groping at his entrance. Ryan let out a moan of pleasure.

"Prisoners must remain silent," Mike purred. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He coated himself thoroughly and prepared himself for Ryan's punishment.

"Do you want me to go easy on you?" Mike asked.

"No-" Ryan started.

"I said prisoners must remain silent," Mike growled. He directed his tip to Ryan's opening. He wasted no time. Mike started thrusting as hard as he could into Ryan. Ryan's handcuffed hands struggled to keep him steady as Mike continued to bang him relentlessly.

Ryan could feel Mike's giant package inside him and loved it. It was the best punishment he'd ever had.

It didn't take long for either of them to find their release. They came together, screams mingling in the air. Mike pulled out and rolled over, laying on his back, panting heavily. Ryan took a minute to recover from his orgasm and curled up next to Mike, putting his head on Mike's sculpted chest. Mike reached over for the handcuff keys and undid them.

"I should be naughty more often," Ryan teased.

Mike smiled, nuzzling him.

"Maybe next time I'll let you use the handcuffs on me," Mike replied sleepily. Soon they were both drifting off to sleep, safely in each other's arms.


End file.
